


For You

by Invictusimpala



Series: To Love Another [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Cock Cages, Collars, Dom Benny, Dom Dean, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Purgatory, Sub Sam, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Hell it was being tied up and tortured until he couldn't scream anymore that made him the most fearful.<br/>This, he's decided, this is much better.<br/>He's still screaming, but it's because of the vibrator against his prostate and the cock ring around the base of his cock this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

In Hell it was being tied up and tortured until he couldn't scream anymore that made him the most fearful.

This, he's decided, this is much better.

He's still screaming, but it's because of the vibrator against his prostate and the cock ring around the base of his cock this time around.

Benny continues to jack him off while Dean thrusts the vibrator in and out of him. The leather of the cuffs are cushioned with a layer of fabric and fuzz, but they still bite into his skin.

He thrashes. The need to come is so bad he can’t think or see straight, all he can do is twist and turn with the hope that he’s going to be able to.

He cries out around the gag in his mouth, and it’s taken off. Dean wipes up the spit that’s dripped down his chin, and kisses him sweetly. Sam writhes.

“So good for us, Sammy. Do you think you can wait a little while longer?”

“No, please, Dean, fuck, please, please let me come,” he begs, but Benny shakes his head.

“I think you can wait a little bit, sugar. Come on, sit back and enjoy.” Benny turns the vibrator up to a higher setting, and Sam loses all comprehension.

He can’t even make noise because he’s crossed the point of being able to. His vision goes white as he comes dry, but the ring doesn’t come off, and the person who was stroking his cock lets go.

He huffs a frustrated sigh, and he pulls at his restraints with all the strength left in his body.

He squirms around when someone starts to massage his balls, it turns out to be Benny, and his fangs graze down the side of Sam’s neck as he teases him.

Sam shudders and moans loudly.

“Sammy, the ring doesn’t come off until we say so, and you have to beg for it,” Dean says, and Sam tenses. He needs the ring to come off _now, dammit_ , he needs it off so badly it aches.

“Please, please let me come, Dean. Benny, please let me come. I need it so bad,” he pleads, and Benny kisses him quiet, and then turns up the vibrations. His sob is choked off and half-heard as he comes dry again. “Ah, fucking hell, please!”

“No swearing, Sammy, don’t be a bad boy.” Dean swats him on the thigh, and he jerks forward.

“Please, Dean, please, need to come.” The vibrator moves and jabs right into his prostate, and he has to turn his head into the pillow as he screams. “Fucking --”

“No,” Benny reprimands him with another swat to his other thigh, this one a little harder than the last.

Sam moans, but he can’t relax and submit like he’d like to.

They reassured him this was his time, and, just like any other time but especially now, if he needed to safe-word out, they had a big aftercare surprise for him even if he didn’t need to, but definitely if he did.

He’s not tense because of pain or discomfort, however, he’s tense because he feels so good it feels like he’s about to burst out of his skin that’s damp with sweat and his Dom’s come.

They’d jerked off on him earlier and fed it to him, but there’s still some sticking to his biceps and his legs that are trembling with the effort to keep himself steady.

Benny wraps his fingers around Sam’s dick, and he whimpers. It’s too much, he’s too overstimulated, and it almost hurts when Benny starts to jack him off again, but he thrusts into his grip anyway.

Suddenly the ring is snapped off, but Dean wraps a hand around the base of his dick before he can come. He’s on the edge of it.

His toes are curling and his fingers are twisting around the headboard he can barely reach, eyes screwing up and abdomen muscles jumping.

“Sam, we are going to let go of you, but you better not come until we tell you that you can, understand, mon cher?” Benny asks, petting down the side of Sam’s face with his spare hand that isn’t occupied in doing something.

They let go slowly, and he pants hard trying to catch his breath and a shred of sanity left to keep himself from orgasming without permission.

“Sam,” he hears, and excitement makes his heart beat impossibly faster. “ _Come_.”

He comes so hard his mind goes blank, and he blacks out. Distantly he can feel the relief, and the pleasure, from coming so hard, but other than that he just feels at peace.

When he surfaces again, Dean and Benny are working his limp limbs under the blankets, and they rub feeling back into them.

He makes groggy noises, and they shush him, kiss him, wipe him clean, and then they’re tucking him under the sheets.

Benny leaves the room for a moment to grab something, a bottle of water and a piece of pie for each of them, they all eat in companionable silence.

Sam settles down to sleep when he's finished, and they curl up beside him, squishing him between their bodies.

“How are you feeling?” He’s caged back up like usual, and he feels good. He feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders and his chest, one he’d been holding onto for a long time, and he nods his head.

“Amazing, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sugar. Get some sleep, we can talk more in the morning.” Dean kisses his head while Benny kisses him on the lips, and then they switch places.

“I love you, guys,” Sam whispers, and they hum against his neck where they have their faces buried.

“I love you, too, Sam.”

“Love you, Sammy.”

He falls asleep with a warm chest and a warm body, and he’s glad he has these two. He forgets a time when he didn’t know Benny, or when Dean and him weren’t like this.

He’s glad he doesn't, because he doubts he’s ever felt this happy, and he doesn't want to remember a time in which he wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
